Say It Again
by HiddenCamellia
Summary: Certain words behoove enunciation only from certain people. Look who finds that out after one long, exhausting flight from one side of the world to the other. ;) (Set as an AU from the Fate/Zero universe line, not Fate/Stay Night. Image Credit: Google Search)


**Credits/Disclaimers: The story is developed by me, everything else belongs to their respective creators. Shintarou Nakagawa is my original character. He is adorable. See below for details. :)**

 **Say It Again**

She was beautiful, actually. A little on the sterner side, but mesmerizing green eyes, flowing golden locks and a stance that could put grace itself to shame - a beauty like this appeared only once in a century and it would be a crime to not stare at her - take in this artfully wonderful presence. It would also be in his interest - _vested interest_ \- to not stare at her, for the man behind her was definitely a terrorist. That glare could have killed about ninety-percent of the staff here.

A small book flew up from the other side of the counter. And officer Shintarou Nakagawa, looked down at it.

What?

The pretty blonde woman bent down and picked up a young girl. Quite the charming thing. Fair skin and a happy disposition, hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood - wait - that didn't look human. And while Shintarou was wondering about the suspicious appearance of these people, the beautiful woman spoke up, "Passports." She had a soft voice that commanded his attention.

Arturia pushed the three little books on the counter, under the protective glass, into Shintarou's space. He seemed like a good man - honest and straightforward. She hoped that he was efficient as well. Illya was getting a little restless and it would be good to retire for the day. She turned to see Gilgamesh's state, to verify that he wasn't insulting some other poor soul in their immediate vicinity and was almost taken aback by the maliciousness surrounding him.

Gilgamesh stood still. Very, very still. Face - a pleasant countenance, rapidly contorting in annoyance, hiding enough venom to securely annihilate one foolish enough to risk a conversation - _risk a walk-through_ \- of his sphere of existence. He was radiating ill-intent and for her life, Arturia could not figure out the why. While disembarking the aircraft, he had not seemed any more irate than his usual unpleasant self. He had mumbled about how high and mighty he was, while walking through corridor after corridor of people to get to the immigration check point. Normal. He had been bored at easily reading the numerous people - simple and evil. Regular. He had, surprisingly, silenced himself and let Arturia lead their immigration check. Had that made him snap like this? _He_ wanted to speak to a random human? Maybe Arturia was the one losing her head.

While the naive looking security officer ran their passports one-by-one through his machine, Arturia inconspicuously stepped back towards Gilgamesh.

"Is something amiss?" She gently coerced.

His eyes flicked towards her momentarily - almost angry...and..something else, that Arturia could not quite put a finger on. But as fleeting as the glance was, it was rigid. In rage and a hint of fear.

He curtly dismissed her with more scowling. Well. That was as close to an answer as Arturia was going to get. She moved to step back up to the counter and by Illya, who, by now had successfully slid down her arms and was fidgeting about.

The first movement itself was a failure. And with that came a crushing sensation shooting up her arm. It was two-fold in effect: the grip on her wrist was very tight, and the underlying gentleness was very alarming. It sent little shockwaves up her arm, to the nape of her neck. And she hoped against hope that _he_ had not felt her core shudder. He was currently siding up right next to her - not too close, but close enough to have his breathe gently reach her exposed neck. It was a slight vibration of the air, enough to make her wish that her physical being was enveloped in her armour - at least that way, she hoped, she could avoid the distraction that Gilgamesh was beginning to become.

Arturia was not delusional enough to not realise that her hyper awareness was a result of the presence of one highly arrogant, brilliantly charming, marvelously despicable King of Heroes.

Same could not be said about the aforementioned King of Heroes, though. He was a wise, intelligent being who had seen the world transcend through ages of flourish and decadence. He knew all there was to know. Battle strategies, natural wonders, talented beings, beauty of art. He knew everything.

Everything but whatever it was that made him want to capture Arturia and increase the value of his treasures - for "King Arthur's" blessing would only add to his immense wealth. Capturing her was not the issue that kept him awake these days, it was _wanting her to come to him_ that did. This woman was anything but decipherable.

That mongrel of a security officer spoke up, interrupting his mental transgressions into the territory where he hardly had any semblance of an authority over his own thoughts, "Arturia Pendragon?"

Arturia stepped forward, her hand sliding out of his grasp. He belatedly realised that he had been clutching onto her a little too tight. He had honestly not wanted to bruise her or alarm her, but he had lost control - a problem that was becoming more and more frequent.

"...yes, my ward - Illyasviel von Einzbern. She has a special condition." She lowered her head, eyes downcast.

The mongrel behind the glass said something that suspiciously sounded like an apology, to Arturia at which she smiled at him. Why would she keep doing that? Didn't she know that her smiles were only to be for him?

 _Oh._

She would be unsettled and rightfully disgusted at his thoughts. Arturia was not a treasure. It had unsettled _him_ to realise that, but he was the first hero - a true King. He knew when to accept the inevitable.

 _She was more than some mere treasure._

While his collections were of great value to him, Arturia was...

He would come to understand this sooner or later, surely; he was, after the King of Heroes, he was-

"Gilgamesh Utnapishtim."

And _that_ voice was _not_ worthy of uttering his name. He looked up to see the offending voice that was marring the glory which was his name. _That mongrel._

He almost sneered out his response - or, rather his dismissal, his standard substitute of a normal reply, "It is my name, mongrel." And then he stared.

Until Shintarou looked down and re-read the name, aloud. "Gil-ga-mesh" - pause -"Ut-na-pish-tim?"

This dim-witted human was at the verge of crossing into the realm where Gilgamesh would not be held responsible for his actions, which would primarily consist of severe punishment for desecrating the sanctity that was gazing upon Arturia.

And his name.

First, his name. For sure. He would not think of anything else first...

He was in rage, he did not have the time to analyse his slip. He moved forward and revved up to spit out a designed insult, when soft, cool finger-tips touched his left arm. Feather light. Kind. Benevolent.

He felt his temper vanish into thin air. Even the urge to hold onto it left him. It was not necessary to turn around to see who had touched him. Only one person had this influence over him. Not that he would ever admit that to her. Or anyone.

Arturia's firm voice permeated the air around him, as she stepped closer up to the counter. "Gilgamesh Utnapishtim. He is our companion." She supplied steadily. Her touch long gone, but something else keeping his flailing heart hanging on.

 _"Gilgamesh Utnapishtim."_

His ears rang.

The next thing he knew was that they were walking towards the exits, Illya jumping happily and Arturia trailing...

He trailed too basking in the glow of a very new revelation.

 _His name was only meant to be enunciated by her lips._

 **A/N: Hello dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this little piece. I don't usually write Fate/Zero or this pairing. I blame my obsession with Arturia and Gilgamesh solely on** KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuuga **, who by the way, is writing a beautifully detailed story about her take on the relationship between Arturia and Gilgamesh and the aftermath of the Fourth War. It is called 'A Different Fate' (go read it!).  
This story is a side piece to Chapter 14 of 'A Different Fate' and with all my sincerity, I dedicate this to KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuuga! This is for you darling, keep being the amazing person you are!**


End file.
